The Adventure Begins
by babysmurfrock
Summary: The Beginning that leads to my story, The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure. I would recommend you read this first, but you don't have to. Rated T just to be safe.


**Here is basically the beginning of my whole story. This takes place right before my story, The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure.**

* * *

**The Adventure Begins: The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure**

"Who says there's no such thing as monsters? You're never quite the same after you meet you first digimon. My name's Whistlette, but you can call me Whistle. I am a part of a group called the DigiDestined. My brother and his friends, along with my digital adventure started 60, 45 for me, years ago. When Uncle Handy invented this thing called a computer that's all my brother and his friends did. Until one day they saw a battle on the computer between two Digimon and one really big one. My brother told me this since I was too young to remember.

Did you guys know there are actually two worlds, our world and the digital world? We didn't figure this out yet until much later, but anyway don't try to plan a vacation there, I don't even know where it is. But when I saw it I was so scared, so nervous, so…cute."

A younger Whistlette was out of bed looking at the computer screen as it was doing something real strange. A younger Schemer who had just woken up to use the bathroom noticed his little sister looking at the computer.

"Whistle what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to play with the computer at night." Schemer said

"But it's doing something weird," Whistle said looking at the computer screen

"I was right it was our first digi-egg,"

Schemer looked at the computer as a digi-egg came out of it. The next morning Schemer woke up and climb out of bed.

"What a weird dream, a computer egg," Schemer said

"Schemer I'll be outside in the garden until it's time for breakfast, watch your sister." Smurfette said to Schemer.

"But I wanted to go outside a play. Huh the egg's real." Schemer complained but then noticed the egg

Schemer then noticed Whistle sleeping with the egg. After a while Whistle was awake and Schemer gave her a cup of Smurfberry juice while she was sitting in a high chair still holding onto the egg.

"Hey I got an idea, how about we use that egg as a Smurfball." Schemer said.

Whistlette just whistled a loud whistle in disagreement.

"It probably wouldn't bounce that high anyway," Schemer said

Whistle whistled again as she reached for the cup. When she did reach for it the egg fell out of her lap. Whistle then put down the cup and noticed that the egg was gone. She whistled in surprise as she frantically looked for the egg. Whistle then heard the egg hit the wall as she turned a looked.

Whistle then got down from her high chair as she went to pick up the egg, but the egg rolled away and down the hallway. As Whistle followed the egg all the way back to their room the digi-egg then sat upright on its own.

"Whistle where did you go? Schemer asked as he ran to the room

"Uh oh," Schemer and Whistlette said as the digi-egg hatched.

"It's cute, come here little one." Schemer said as the egg hatched into a poyomon. The Poyomon jumped out of the egg and onto Schemer's face. When Schemer got it off it landed on the floor and quickly hid under Schemer's bed.

Whistle looked under the bed, as did Schemer as the poyomon growled at them. Schemer then threw his Smurfball at the Poyomon as it shot bubbles at him.

"Poyo, Poyo," The poyomon said as Whistle repeated the tune with her whistle

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo," Whistle repeated the tune as Poyomon did it along with her as it continued to shoot bubbles (Whistle and Poyomon where saying the digimon theme song, you would know if you watched the digimon movie since this is based off of it.)

"That was the first time we really connected with the digimon, as time went on we learned that all digimon aren't too friendly."

Whistle then began to give the Poyomon some of Schemer's chocolate.

"Whistle stop feeding it so much candy you'll make it sick. Hey that's my candy! Thanks a lot. Now that it's here how do we get rid of it?" Schemer said as Whistle whistled in disagreement once again

"We can't keep it," Schemer said as Whistle kept Whistling in disagreement

"Where's it going to sleep?" Whistle whistled her answer

"Oh no not in my bed Whistle," Whistle whistled again

"Fine then it sleeps with you, I'm going to hide the rest if my candy so you can't feed it to that thing." Schemer ran off to hide his candy as Whistle snuggled with the Poyomon

"Whistle look out! It changed, it got bigger, what did you do? Where are we going to hide him? What'll happen if mom finds out? It can't get any worse." Schemer said as he came back in to find that the thing had gotten bigger, it had digivolved into Tokomon, thinking that it couldn't get any worse until Tokomon popped on the floor

"It just got worse," Schemer said

A little while later the sun was starting to set outside as Whistle was talking to Tokomon

"So do you have a name?" Whistle asked

"Tokomon,"

"Schemer his name is Tokomon." Whistle said to Schemer

"Who's name?" Schemer asked

"Tokomon what are you anyway?" Whistle asked Tokomon

"I'm a digimon, short for Digital Monster; I'm from the digital world."

"How come you talk to him, but only whistle at me?" Schemer asked

"My name's Whistle, Whistle and this is my brother Schemer, Schemer." Whistle said trying to get Tokomon to say their names

"Hi, Whistle, Whistle, Schemer, Schemer."

"Never mind," Whistle said

"He can…talk," Schemer said as he knelt down behind Tokomon

"You're the best friends I've ever had."

"We're the only friends you ever had." Whistle said

"Once a digimon truly becomes your friend, it'll do anything for you, anything."

Schemer then picked up Tokomon again to find that he had popped on the floor again.

"We need a warning for this," Schemer said

"Now every time that thing changed shape, or what we now called digivolve, a weird electrical surge would happen to all the computers, but there was only one way to get Schemer's attention."

Whistle was standing next to Schemer's bed trying to wake him up by blowing her whistle. When Schemer wouldn't wake up, Whistle blew her whistle loud enough to only wake him up.

"I'm up, what? Tokomon? What's wrong with him Whistle? Is he sick or does he need to use the bathroom again? Let's take him outside quickly just in case." Schemer said as he noticed something was wrong with Tokomon as he and Whistle took Tokomon outside.

When they got outside Tokomon digivolved into a really big Patamon (in smurf standard heights) that was just as big as puppy.

"You should now that this Tokomon wasn't the one we became friends with later on. When this one digivolved he expanded more than Uncle Greedy does."

Whistle then climbed onto Patamon's back as he then flew into air and into the forest.

"Whistle get down from there! I'm going to get in trouble for this." Schemer said as he tried to follow Patamon.

"Try not to run into any birds. Do you see any? Do you even know what a bird is? Just be careful then." Whistle asked Patamon who didn't say a thing

"Schemer wasn't too far behind us."

"Whistle! How hard can it be to find a giant flying, whatever he is?" Schemer said running in the forest looking for his sister

Patamon then landed on the ground for a moment. Just then, back to Patamon and Whistle, a wolf tried to attack Patamon, but Patamon flew in the air the landed back on the ground.  
"Boom Bubble!"

Patamon then hit the wolf knocking it back into the forest.

"I want to go home now, ok?" Whistle said to Patamon

Back in the village, Shy, Cheerful, and Irritable noticed the electrical surge happening to the computer as they looked outside. Schemer, in the forest noticed this as well.

"That's when we saw our second digi-egg, but this one was a lot bigger and the digimon inside of it a lot meaner."

"I'd hate to see the chicken that egg came out of." Schemer said as the egg hatched into a Parrotmon.

Back in the village Cheerful, Irritable, and Shy were trying to watch but they couldn't see.

"Come on guys, we could see better from the treehouse." Cheerful said as the three ran off to the treehouse that Snappy, Sassette, and Nat built years earlier.

Back in the forest,

"That's a big bird," Whistle said

Patamon then knocked Whistle off his back as he attacked Parrotmon.

"Boom Bubble!"

Schemer finally came close to Whistle and Patamon when Parrotmon flew by.

"Whoa, Polly want a cracker, a really big cracker." Schemer said looking at Parrotmon as Patamon shot at him

"Huh, Tokomon, Whistle!" Schemer said running towards Patamon.

"Tokomon, please don't fight." Whistle said as Schemer came up and grabbed Whistle

"Come on Whistle we have to go," Schemer said as he tried to hold onto Whistle, but she got out of his grip.

"Tokomon!" Whistle said worriedly

"Come on Whistle, it's dangerous to be here." Schemer said as Patamon attacked Parrotmon again

"Boom Bubble!"

"My turn. Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon said as he tried to hit Patamon but hit some tree branches as they fell. Patamon stood over Schemer and Whistle, protecting them from the branches.

Meanwhile in the Smurflings' treehouse,

"Wow did you guys see that?" Cheerful asked

Shy and Irritable nodded their heads but didn't say a thing.

Patamon then digivolved again, he digivolved into Angemon.

Schemer then let go of his sister and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Who's that?" Whistle asked looking at Angemon

"Tokomon?" Schemer asked

"I'm Angemon now Schemer." Angemon said

"You can be whoever you want." Schemer said

Angemon then attacked Parrotmon with his Hand of Fate

"Hand of Fate!"

Angemon hit Parrotmon with a beam of energy from one of his fists causing Parrotmon to fall over.

"Angemon!" Whistle cried as she watched Angemon and Parrotmon fight

"Don't quit," Schemer said

Angemon and Parrotmon kept fighting until,

"Sonic Destroyer!"

Parrotmon hit Angemon knocking him out as he landed right next to Schemer and Whistlette.

"Oh no, Schemer he's hurt." Whistle said as she tried to go over to him but Schemer grabbed her.

"Whistle there's nothing you can do." Schemer said

"Angemon get up," Whistle said

"Angemon, Angemon get up he's coming." Schemer said as Parrotmon came closer to them.

Parrotmon was about to attack, as Schemer started to cry himself but trying not to, but Whistle was trying to blow her whistle to wake Angemon up. Schemer noticed this as Whistle struggled to blow but couldn't due to her coughing, every time she tried to blow.

"It worked on me," Schemer said as he took Whistle's whistle and blew it as loud, and as long as he could.

"Come on Schemer," Cheerful and Shy said

Schemer then stopped blowing the whistle to breath as he looked to Angemon. Angemon then woke up and went to attack Parrotmon.

"Go for it," Schemer said

"Hand of Fate!"

Angemon attacked Parrotmon letting off a bright light, as the light cleared Angemon and Parrotmon were gone as the sun began to rise.

"Angemon!" Whistle shouted

"That night changed our lives, it was a while before we realized the ones who saw what happened this night, and the battle on the computer, also became the DigiDestined."

"Angemon, don't you want to play with me anymore? Where are you?" Whistle shouted in the forest trying to hold back her tears.

"By the next few years we forgot about the battle and our lives went back to normal. We forgot all about the digimon."

* * *

**That's the end of it, i hope you liked it, and i hope you'll read my main story "The Smurflings and their Digimon Adventure"**


End file.
